the legend of dark and light
by pantherxii
Summary: A young adventurer wakes up near his father's chest (box) and meets a old friend and a old hero of Ordon village
1. Chapter 1

This story is taken a year after twilight princess and most of the chapters will start with journal entries from the main character disclaimer: I do not own legend of zelda only my oc and the plot hope you guys will enjoy it I tried my best at the plot.

Journal entry #1 I have started writing the events that were going on it all started with me waking up near a shrine to the princess of the twilight realm, Midna so I explored the area to find a chest with a black sword and black clothes but I only grabbed the sword and closed it and hid the chest. -Jericho

Link runs into a cave with a waterfall inside along with a black figure identical to Link but with red eyes while holding a sword and shield with Link running at the dark twin which blocks the stab link gave to the figure's shield. "Where is Midna Dark Link?" Link asks while punching the dark version in the face. "Even if you did know not like you know how to get her back from her realm and if you did she would not last long in the light realm like I have." Dark Link explains while stabbing Link in the stomach. Link smiles then knees Dark Link in the stomach and shield bashes him in the face and hits him to the ground. "So she's in the twilight realm huh?" Link asks while Dark link stands up bleeding from his bottom lip while readying his sword. "Yes but you're not getting through me I am her bodyguard." Dark Link answers "so I'll just cut through you then." Link says then runs through Dark Link with his sword disintegrating Dark Link into dust while he picks up a map leading to a temple.

A guy that's 5.8 feet in height with red messy hair that goes to the end of his neck with red eyes blue eyes light skin, a black Triforce on his right hand wearing a cloth shirt and black pants wakes up to see a chest in front of him marked: Jericho. "For me?" The guy known as Jericho asks while opening the chest to see clothes that are identical to the ones that Dark Link wore along with Dark Link's black sword. "So father left me his stuff." Jericho mutters then sees a piece of glass that has what looks like the true form of Midna appearing on it. "Hello who are you?" Jericho asks "I am Midna you must be Jericho, Dark Link's only son he spoke how well you became." Midna answers making Jericho blush deeply at the name of the twilight princess. "So it's been a long while old friend you became more, beautiful." Jericho says stuttering on beautiful "it has been long you became very handsome in your own way, we've known each other for so long, maybe we'll meet up together soon." Midna explains with a smile so Jericho puts the piece of glass somewhere in his shirt and runs over to a cave to see a dead body that looks like Dark Link so he walks back to the chest and buries it with his hands. Jericho enters the village of Ordon to see all of the villagers happy to see them while walking over to the river and looks inside it to see a fish so he grabs it and walks over to a nice quiet spot grabbing a orb of what looks like fire out of his pack attached to his side and cooks the fish while cutting it open. Jericho starts eating the fish while Link arrives in the town then gasps when he sees Jericho. "He looks like Dark Link but more Hylian." Link thinks to himself while walking over to Jericho still confused on what he's seeing but walks over and sits next to Jericho. "So who are you?" Link asks "my name is Jericho I am not from this kingdom." Jericho answers while throwing away the skeleton of the fish then walks out of the village with Link behind him. "What do you want?" Jericho asks while Link looks at Jericho's sword then smirks at him while walking toward Jericho. "It's ok just going to ask you a question." Link says "where is Midna and how do I get to her?" Link asks aggressively "I will not tell you." Jericho answers then gets punched to the ground knocking him out with Link grabbing the piece of glass to see Midna then starts running to the desert.

Jericho with some blood on his face arrives at the desert to see Link walking to a temple so he runs after Link while walking into the temple to see Link with all of the glass fixing the only path to the Twilight realm. "What are you doing?" Jericho asks "I am saving my Midna." Link answers while grabbing his sword while the portal starts working so Jericho looks up to look inside. Link pushes Jericho off of him and runs iinto the portal transforming into a wolf in the process with jericho following. Jericho now with darkness black skin with white hair runs after the wolf form of Link to Midna's palace. Link runs in to see Midna in her true form slightly smiling at the wolf while Jericho enters the palace with a smile while walking toward Midna which smiles back and hugs him. "Been too long." Jericho whispers while Link barks at them "I missed you too." Midna says while she leads the two to a mapping room to show different shrines. "What's this?" Jericho asks "this is a map of each shrine but they do more than just stand around they keep Ganon's minions inside and out of harm." Midna explains then touches a shrine making a shrine appear on the map with cracks in the shrine making Midna worried about it with Jericho zooming in it to see some dark skin. "Is that what I think it is?" Jericho asks "yes it's a pansha hogo-sha, a panther guardian one of the guardians that guard both realms but gone evil along with Ganondorf." Midna answers then leads them to the portal frantically and worried. "Where are we going?" Jericho asks "you two are going to the river by Ordon follow it and it will lead you to the pansha hogo-sha talk to it first then if need to kill it but it could be good." Midna explains while the two go through the portal to see the village of Ordon with both of them back to normal and starts following the river ready to fight.

Hope you guys like it don't forget to R&R but I really do hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you start readin I am sorry about any mistakes I made in the first chapter

Journal entry #4: I fought alongside the hylian to find out my twin and the panther can't be beaten easily so I decided to search on ruins instead to find the answer to stop these guardians.

"so what's a pansha hogo-sha exactly?" link asks while the two near their destination is still walking after putting away their weapons so they can walk faster. "It's a guardian that takes the form of a panther when he was first around there was peace but people started ignoring his help and soon forgotten him." Jericho explains "so he became corrupted by his loneliness?" Link asks "yes." Jericho answers and the two see a stoned figure cracking making the two pull out their weapons. "Why is it cracking?" Link asks "he feeds off people's fear and loneliness which both are coming through kingdoms of people." Jericho answers while the stoned figure cracks open to reveal a guy that has panther black hair that goes to the middle of his neck and weighing 75 pounds and being 6.8 feet tall wearing black knight armour holding a black greatsword with fair white skin. "So we meet again roland?" The guy asks "Pantherxii I am jericho." Jericho answers "he was talking about me." A voice says to reveal a guy with white hair at the height of 6.2 feet tall weighing 85 pounds with his ears slightly pointy with red eyes wearing a white cloth shirt with a rip in the middle of his shirt showing a scar from the middle going to his left rib showing some dry blood on his chest and a tattoo of a white triforce on his right hand with white cloth pants with a rip at his ankle to show a scar on his ankle. "And this is?" Link asks "my twin Roland." Jericho answers "any plans?" Link asks "yes I fight Pantherxii you fight Roland." Jericho answers while Roland pulls out a white sword with a black hilt and runs at link which barely dodges with Pantherxii walking toward Jericho with Jericho smirking at Pantherxii. Pantherxii aims his sword at Jericho making a black beam go out of the sword making jericho jump up making the beam hit his knee almost destroying it but rips some skin and bone to show blood all over it. Pantherxii walks over to Jericho and punches him to the ground while Jericho grabs his sword and shoves it into Pantherxii's chest to see a black liquid ooze out before Pantherxii slaps Jericho a few feet away from Pantherxii. "Just give up you can't win." Pantherxii says to see Jericho stand up with blood on his cheek and some flesh missing so he runs at Pantherxii and kicks him to the ground but sees Pantherxii punches him into the river. Link sees Jericho in the river while Roland cuts Link which kicks Roland to the ground while Pantherxii walks over to Link which steps back scared. Roland stabs Link before kicking him into the river sending them both to a a village while Pantherxii and Roland walks away from the river.

Link wakes up near Jericho which has all of his wounds open from the river knocked out while link sits up to see a wall with the same type of map from earlier on it to show a orange and black statue nearby in the village. "What's that?" Link asks while Jericho starts to wake up in pain. "That is a tigris custos." Jericho answers "a what?" Link asks " a tigris custos its a tiger guardian." Jericho answers while standing up to show some dripping blood all over his wounds and knee. "You're injured get back to Midna I'll handle the rest here." Link says so Jericho smiles slightly and sees a portal appear in front of the two so they walk through the portal with Link transforming into a wolf and Jericho transforming into his twili form to see midna worried while Jericho and Link's wounds heal. "You alright Jericho?" Midna asks "yeah but I'm going to find some ruins to find a answer to stop these guardians they're too strong." Jericho explains while another portal opens up while Midna stands next to Jericho. "Be safe." Midna whispers "I usually am." Jericho says while walking through the portal to see a abandoned village that's been abandoned for about 200 years to see moss and other plants growing around and on the village. "Hello?" Jericho asks to see a set of plants start to move in the formation of a humanoid creature which gets closer to Jericho to reveal a girl with red hair that goes to the bottom of her neck, pointy ears almost pale skin with blue eyes wearing red knight armour with grass and other plants following her. "You must be Jericho." The girl says "yeah and you are?" Jericho asks "I am Victoria." The girl answers and walks over to Jericho and touches his cheek transforming half of his face into his twili form. "You creatures are so beautiful but you have a sad history barely knowing your parents but you still look for redemption through your childhood friend." Victoria explains "she's all I have left." Jericho says "what about your brother?" Victoria asks "he tried to kill me." Jericho answers while backing up from Victoria in fear. "Its alright I lost my parents too." Victoria says while trying to get closer to Jericho again which pulls out his sword. "I lost my mother at the age of two and I never met my father!" Jericho yells and looks at her angrily while she steps back a few times before pulling out a bow and arrow. "I'm just trying to be nice but I will attack you." Victoria says while raising her bow aiming it at Jericho's heart. "Fine." Jericho says while putting his sword away and follows Victoria to a huge building filled with plants and vegetation.

Hope you guys like this chapter


End file.
